The present invention relates to spectacles and more particularly to an openable attachment sunglass to the spectacles.
As we know that a nearsightedness needs to wear a myopic spectacles, otherwise he can see nothing in front of him. If he goes outdoor under sunshine, he has to wear a sunglass to protect his eyes from the strong sunlight. However, the sunglass has to have certain degrees suitable to him. Due to the myopic sunglass is difficult to manufacture and expensive, it is not welcomed by the nearsightedness. Thus the producer produces an attachment sunglass to the spectacles to protect the nearsightedness from the sunlight and becomes popularity in the market. This type of attachment sunglass generally uses a clip to attach the sunglass to the spectacles that is not so stable and reliable to improve this defectiveness. Applicant adopts magnets to the clip which has obtained U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,283,591 B1 and 6,293,672 B1. This improved structure is really strengthened the clipping effect. But still has some disadvantages such that it is inconvenient when the user returns back indoor, he has to remove the attached sunglass and to attach it again when he goes out under sunlight. So that only an openable attachment sunglass can solve this problem.
The present invention has a principal object to provide an openable attachment sunglass to the spectacle which the sunglass, except magnetically attached to the spectacle but also can be opened upward to form a right angle between the sunglass and the lens plane of the spectacles or turned down to close to the front surface of the lens of the spectacles in order to facilitate the user to wear the spectacles both indoor or outdoors.
Accordingly, the attachment sunglass of the present invention comprises a pair plane dark colored glasses connected a bridge, a horizontal bar projected inward from the inner side of the bridge including a transverse tube pivoted to the upright lug of an upper clip plate which further has a horizontal lug pivoted to a transverse tube on the top of a lower clip plate. Each of the upper and lower clip plates has at least a magnet in the distal of their oblique extension attract one another. So the attached sunglass can be able to open upward to form a certain angle relative to the lens plane of the spectacles or to turn downward to close the front surface of the lens of the spectacles after that the clip plates firmly clip the bridge of the spectacles.